


Cafuné

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I was supposed to let you find it out yourself but I find it really cute, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prince Na Jaemin, Secret Relationship, also yes mark calling hyuk Haechan has a reason behind it, and also Yeji (itzy) gets mentioned a bit shes a lesbian for Ryujin so there's that, but also add sprinkles of angst, but not much i promise, honestly just cute, idk cute again???, jeno is like the generals son or something, joseon dynasty au, kisses lots of kisses markhyuck have kisses, mark wants to study medicine, marks a commoner, renjun is haechans attendent, side poly, so do with this information as you wish, the reason he cant study medicine, ver ver cute, we die like anxious cowards like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’ll be back”“Be back,”“I will”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> it's honestly kind of rushed and not that uh natural (idk it seemed kinda stiff to me, and also formatting on here still confuses tf out of me no longer how long iv used it so just ignore that) but like it's different from what I normally do so I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> comments and constructive criticism is very appreciated ;)

“Goodnight, sleep well” a lone attendant bowed at the doorway of Donghyuck’s room.

“Goodnight to you too Renjun you're free to go” Donghyuck called gently.

“Young master, I don’t suppose you’re going to be writing till late today will you?'' His voice was heavier, more warry than usual. 

“of course, and didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that” donghyuck protested.

“I would not dare, if you do not mind I will be taking my leave, take care.”

“of course” Donghyuck reassured a playful smile lighting up his face, the others trading a small stiff smile only accompanied by the warry look in his eyes. 

But Donghyuck understood he always had, the fear in the other’s eyes recognizable and not foreign to himself. 

_If_ he got caught, there was no telling what would happen.

But he had long forgotten to care, instead heading to his desk and lighting a red candle before getting a jasmine incense and blowing it out with the ghost of a breath.

Watching it begin to burn the striking smell wafting through the air and out the window, the smoke swirling through the air leaving intricate patterns in its lease.

Sitting there he waited, watching the smoke and eyeing the pale flame of the candle waver under his gaze.

The lone candle lighting the room in a dim amber glow casting across his face and shadows crawling across the floors. 

And finally, the incense burned out 

the wind picked up blowing fast and rustling at the veils covering his window causing him to turn his gaze to the open window.

Putting out the candle with his fingertips he watched as the room grew dark the amber glow fading from the room into a steady stream of smoke rising as he stared expectantly.

Hearing the telltale tapping on the windowsill before fingers were shown at the edge before gripping it harshly a small grunt heard from the other side.

Donghyuck rushed towards it as someone hefted themselves over the windowsill in a haphazardous flip.

Donghyuck reached out to hold their hand as their feet touched the ground, before slowly pushing the other to the side and hurrying to close the veils and the window. 

:::::

“You were almost late” he pouted turning around to meet the other’s eye who was nervously playing with his fingers. 

“Sorry the guards took a while in finishing their rounds along this end”

“they don’t normally come around this end for too long,” Donghyuck said, concerned.

“it's probably just because the (Yoheung) Min Clan recently got threatened, it's fine” 

“wait really!” 

“yeah it’s really big news it's a miracle you don’t know

“Why didn’t my father-” 

“because your father doesn’t want you to know of the big wide world, he wants to protect you from the horrors out there” the other cooed gently holding the other’s cheeks before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Now are we gonna talk about politics or what?” the other pouted upon eyeing the argumentative look on the younger’s face.

“Mark are you upset?” Donghyuck smiled at the other taking Minhyung's hands in his own and planted a small kiss on his cheek, the other still looking at him with a faux stubbornness.

“You said you were going to tell me about what you managed to sell today,” Donghyuck said, raising an eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips as the others' faces lit up.

“OH, right I forgot to tell you!, guess what we actually sold a lot and I got a lot of customers too!” the other puffed out in pride.

Donghyuck let the other go off vividly explaining how he did so and what he sold, a wide smile gracing his lips as he dragged Minhyung to sit on the bed as the other began animatedly using his hands to describe it, Donghyuck's head perched on his shoulder watching the other in amazement.

“wait!” he stepped in eyes wide causing the other to look at him patiently “your mom started making rugs!” “yes!” Minhyung exclaimed, Donghyuck gently reminding him of his voice before the two carried on.

“She even showed me how to make the pretty patterns!” “wait that's so cool!” Donghyuck said awed sometimes seeing the servants stitching fabric and his mom and her friends doing embroidery but nothing beyond that. 

“Also what's going on with your studies?” Minhyung suddenly turned to him   
“oh Uhm it's going well, it's really fun too.” Donghyuck smiled nervously.

“So why do you look so down?” Minhyung said eyeing the grim look on the other's face, causing Donghyuck to sigh nothing could escape the other's gaze.

“It's just… I don't wanna be a politician like my father you know, I've seen how many enemies he has. I enjoy my studies but I don't wanna be a politician or anything” he sighed leaning further into Minhyung’s hold who nodded.

“Yeah I understand, maybe when we get older you can work as something more hidden like an advisor or something I'm sure the prince will let you” 

“Yeah, but what if my parents don't. They're always talking about their big plans for me, I'm worried”

“it's okay, it'll be okay,” Minhyung said gently pulling the other to his chest

“I'll have to leave in an hour or two though,” He said smiling, saddened by the words falling out of his lips.

“sleep for a bit okay I'll wake you up when I go”

“can I just stay up, just this once,” Donghyuck asked eyes pleading 

“No, you have things to do, you shouldn't waste your precious sleepover a lowly _*sangmin_ like me” Minhyung smiled encouragingly but Donghyuck saw the pain in his eyes. 

He knew the other wished he could study like him, how he wanted to study medicine but couldn't.  
he knew what the other wished, he always had.

They had always understood each other.

“don't say that about yourself ok, ever, I'll go to sleep but don't you dare, or next time I'll stay up the entire time just to spite you” he laughed once again reaching over to stroke the other's cheekbone, a wondrous loving look flooding his eyes.

As they lay there leaning on each other for a bit Donghyuck felt his eyes grow heavy under the gaze of the elder and the darkness of the unlit room.

“Mark” he called out

“Yes,” the older replied, turning his gaze to the other's sleepy eyes.

“goodnight” “goodnight my Haechan” Minhyung responded running his thumb over Donghyuk's knuckles “now go to sleep okay” “m’kay” Donghyuck smiled letting himself be lulled to sleep.

:::::

Hearing the sound of rustling Donghyuck sleepily tore his eyes open staring at the ceiling gaze blurry and dazed before hearing a voice.  
“you're awake”  
“Mark?”  
“Yeah, don't worry I'm here,” the other said “I'm leaving now okay don't worry ill be back next time okay” 

“Okay,” Donghyuck groggily replied, “you’ll be back.” 

“I’ll be back” the other confirmed an affirmative hand holding his own Minhyung's face coming into view through his blurred eyesight, stroking his face before planting a firm kiss on his forehead “I'll be back Haechan”

“Be back,” Donghyuck called, eyes adjusted as he reached for the other.

"I will,'' Minhyung said, letting Donghyuck pull him into a kiss, eyes pursed shut before pulling away.

“I'll be back” Minhyung confirmed once again before pulling away from the other Donghyuck leaning towards the other's lingering touch.

Deep inside wishing he could call out to the other, to call him back.

To lay there together, watch the sunrise embraced in each other's arms, and to wake the other up to a filling breakfast and kisses trailing across his cheekbones.

But he couldn't and so he sat there leaning on his elbows watching as the other hefted himself out the window and disappeared into the night disappearing as if a memory, a fever dream Donghyuck could always just barely believe happened once it was over. 

Only for the other to return just as dreamy and wistful providing him with the same euphoric feeling he gave him every time.

Donghyuck only wished he could remain with the other forever but there's a reason it was a wish wasn't it.

* * *

“Young master it’s time to wake up” a small voice called from outside his door causing Donghyuck to squint at the light bleeding in through the windows. 

“Come in” he called out to Renjun who hurried in looking around before hurrying to the other’s side “is everything alright?” the other asked checking Donghyuck to see if he’s hurt just as he always did.

"Don’t worry I’m fine Renjunnie” Donghyuck called interrupting Renjun who was checking him over, and greeting his gaze with a sweet smile “it’s fine I promise”

“Alright,” the other sighed letting his shoulders relax “I’m just worried you know.”

“Yeah I know, don’t worry” Donghyuck assured gently, giving the other's hand a squeeze. 

“But also now that you're awake, the prince is coming to visit as well as the lieutenant's son I believe” 

“wait really!” Donghyuck beamed at the other who nodded in confirmation.  


* * *

  
Later roaming around the grounds dressed in a pale blue hanbok with a pale pink lotus embroidered onto the ends Donghyuck made his way through the grounds to greet the prince, arriving just in time seeing the others *sedan chair came through the entrance.

the wooden doors closing behind him, Jeno walking beside the cart and helping Jaemin down, as those of the estate bowed.

Donghyuck himself letting his gaze align with the rocky floor only peering out his bangs to see the other smirking at him, a playful glint in his eyes Jeno holding a softer yet just as playful smile once making eye contact with the lingering eyes of their longtime friend 

“So why are you here?” Donghyuck asked, sitting across from the two of them.

“Actually” Jaemin began, “my dad thought it was about time for me to succeed the throne, so I'm actually getting married,” the other said, playing with his hair rubbing the strands between his fingers. 

“What about-” Donghyuck put in eyes widened before quieting down his voice and turning to Jeno sitting beside Jaemin “are you okay with this,” he asked the other all too knowing of the two of them.

“I’m fine, besides this, is where the good part comes in” “What, how?” Donghyuck said leaning in confused and eyebrows furrowed “the one who he’s getting married to is the esteemed miss Yeji” 

“Wait, that Yeji? How’s that good?” Donghyuck asked knowing the other to be free spirited, and someone who had made a name for themselves as a woman in this era.

Frankly, he looked up to her but he didn't see how it would be a good thing, them still getting married and all. Moving closer jaemin whispered “she actually has a thing with the daughter of the shin clan” 

“wait really?” Donghyuck asked taken aback

“Yeah so the both of us have reached a mutual understanding on it”

“whoa that’s great” 

“It is, isn’t it?” Jaemin said leaning forward on his elbows resting casually on the table, an informal act. Just like they had always. Informal and casual, roles and positions not setting them apart.

“Young master” a small voice came from the other side of the door “you can come in” Donghyuck called out already knowing who it was as Jaemin removed his arms from the table opting to rest them on his lap as he and Jeno peered curiously at the entrance. 

Renjun slowly made his way inside, bowing at the two, tray still in hand before making his way over and setting down the teapot and other snacks before pulling the tray to his chest and bowing once again before heading to the side of the room to be able to assist if needed. 

“Junnie it's okay you can leave” Donghyuck called wanting to let the other rest.

“wait why are you two staring?” he suddenly narrowed his eyes watching the two sitting in front of him who seemed to have become entranced, Jeno's mouth waiting for flies to walk in whilst Jaemin sat there wide eyed and dazed. 

Snapping out of it, Jaemin suddenly turned to him “what's his name?”  
“why do you want to know?'' Donghyuck countered, staring them down. They may be his friends but Renjun being practically his brother, being together almost immediately after he learned to walk he was and will be protective over the other.

“it's okay we just want to know his name” Jeno assured calmly although exchanging a subtle look with Jaemin and shared glances towards Renjun. 

“Renjun could you come here” Donghyuck softly called out to the other who immediately looked alert before scurrying over “is there anything you need?” he asked getting ready to pour tea or grab more snacks “no can you just sit here” donghyuck softly asked pointing to the seat beside him

“I can't-” 

“Please,” Donghyuck said pouting his lip just a bit casing the other to toss a glance at the others before looking back at him conflicted before bowing at them and sitting beside donghyuk with a small “I really cant” looking small and self conscious as he twiddled with his fingers as both Jaemin and Jeno starred him. 

“Hey, it's okay” Jaemin softly called to the other causing Renjun to look up he wasent shy donghyuk could tell rather the other was intimidated possibly scared. 

Softly donghyuk gave his hand a small squeeze before turning back to the two raising his eyebrow to ask as if to what they had really called the other over for but they weren't looking at him, “we just wanted to say the tea was really nice did you make it yourself?” Jeno inputted sensing the tense atmosphere to which Renjun only politely noded causing the other to slightly frown.  
before Donghyuck spoke up annoyed by how awkward they were making Renjun feel.  
“what are you trying to do?” he said interrogatively before continuing on “if you have nothing important to say then I suggest you leave him alone” 

to which the two immediately panicked causing Jeno to hastily blurted out “we actually wanted to ask him if we could court him” “what?” Donghyuk said eyes wide and Renjun’s head seemingly snapping up to look at them bewildered

“We’ve actually seen him before in town and stuff, and so we were actually wondering if we could court you, yknow like in that way” Jaemin inputted this time turning to Renjun his eyes still blown wide, confusion making up his features.

“me?” he slowly put out utterly confused

“Yeah you, like we would like do all the traditional stuff too if you preferred like gifts and flowers” Jeno awkwardly offered, Donghyuck still staring between them before snapping out of it and glaring at the two.

“what about the marriage” causing Renjun to turn to him the two freezing up “do you how dangerous it is already with the two of you if you think-” “but Yeji”

“Listen I don't care what sort of deal you made something like this would put him in danger and I won't-” turning to the side to see Renjun hesitantly tapping at his shoulder as if asking for permission Donghyuck quickly nodding and sitting back down in his seat still alert and watchful of the two.

“uh I don't mind” Renjun spoke up hesitantly

“what?” Donghyuck said turning to the other

“I don't mind” Renjun repeated “I mean I don't mind you both courting me” before looking down at his hands in his lap.

“don't you-” Donghyuck almost said before getting a glance from Jeno.

“Are you sure” Jaemin gently called out to the other who only nodded “I've seen the two of you around too,” Renjun said a small blush crossing his face leaving Donghyuk in the humorous position of shifting his gaze between the three, eyes wide and accessing the situation in confusion as to how it happened.

* * *

  
Not too long after that Renjun came running into Donghyuck’s room, throwing open the doors somehow less tense since meeting the two. Who now seemed to visit or at least send letters to the estate every day.

“Jaemin sent you a letter,” he said placing it in the other's hands. “Not for you” Donghyuck teasingly remarked, causing the other to go red Donghyuck wiggling his eyebrows with a wide smile in place at the response before turning his attention to reading its contents.  
  


Resealing it he turned to look up at the other “it says I'm eligible to apply for the position of jasmine advisor, and you can come with me” his eyes practically shining with unshed tears Renjun having embraced him in a hug the minute the words left his lips already shedding them.

This time waiting for Minhyung to climb through the window Donghyuck was practically beaming in excitement. Putting out the candle the other came almost immediately propelling himself to Donghyuck's side almost a natural at it now. (unsurprisingly) 

“I have something to tell you!” Minhyung beamed holding the other by the shoulders a small kiss being placed under his eye as a greeting.

“Me too” donghyuck beamed “you first though”

“No, you” Minhyung countered suddenly curious Donghyuck effectively shutting him up with a kiss “you can go first there's no rush.”

“One of the palace doctors said they'd take me as an apprentice, they said that even if I'm not a noble I had talent and would do well regardless!” Minhyung animatedly explained to Donghyuck who listened in awe.

“Really!” Donghyuck asked eyes sparkling,

“yes!, and I get to train at the palace too” to which the other had no choice but to think back to the single ‘thank you’ written at the bottom of the letter, how curious. 

Maybe things really would work out as Donghyuck had wished it would.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sangmin - commoner
> 
> [*Sedan chair](https://www.google.com/search?q=sedan+chair+joseon&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwje4PKsi_LuAhVKjeAKHRaZB-sQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=sedan+chair+joseon&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoGCAAQCBAeUM8CWM0YYIQcaAJwAHgBgAGqBYgBghiSAQswLjMuMi4xLjAuM5gBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&sclient=img&ei=2KgtYN6UC8qaggeWsp7YDg&bih=617&biw=1366&rlz=1CAHKDC_enUS920#imgrc=OSNDmehK2CBL0M)


End file.
